Brollow (Floating)
Brollow (ツバメンズ Tsubamenzu, Tuva men's) is a Floating enemy encountered in Legend Stages. Enemy Basically the enemy counterpart of Maglev Cat, Awakened Bahamut or Sanada Yukimura, Brollow flies at extreme speeds, has low health, and deals high damage that can easily break through your defenses in numbers. Description Encounters Stories of Legend * Stage 26-4: I'm onto you (100%) * Stage 26-8: Revolving-door Floats (100%) * Stage 28-4: Beautiful Finale (100%) * Stage 28-6: Learned to Love (100%) * Stage 30-5: Subterranean Stalker (100%) * Stage 31-3: Surviving Herd (100%) * Stage 32-6: Trouble at the Mansion (100%) * Stage 33-1: Pecking Order (100%) * Stage 34-5: Ghostlight Gardens (100%) * Stage 36-4: 50 Degrees Hotter (100%) * Stage 40-2: Romantic Highway (100%) * Stage 40-6: Houses of the Holy (150%) * Stage 41-3: Throne of Phone (4000%) * Stage 42-1: Cubist Crimes (4000%) * Stage 45-4: Toasty Turnpike (150%) * Stage 47-4: Last Labyrinth (150%) Uncanny Legends * Stage 14-2: A Private Rainforest (200%) * Stage 16-5: Bathtub of Whimsy (200%) Special Events * Fish Maniac: Ogre Island (Deadly) (100%) * Queen's Coronation: Honey Trap (Deadly) (100%) * Growing Strange: Fear of Flying (Merciless) (150%) * Queen's Condemnation: Honey Drip (Deadly) (100%) * Heavenly Tower: Floor 22 (100%) * Heavenly Tower: Floor 29 (100%) Strategies Their high knockback count and low health makes them more deadly, as a few hits from meatshields like Mohawk Cat and Manic Mohawk Cat can easily knock them back. Take note that they don't have an actual attack cooldown, they only have delayed attacks due to their backswing. Thus, the more they get knocked back, the more damage they cause to your defenses. Avoid using the default Cat Cannon against Brollows, as it will cause them to all attack again (think of Awakened Bahamut or Yukimura being hit after they land a blow). High numbers of hits per second is very bad against them, but powerful single blows from semi-spammable, bulky and heavy-hitting cats like Jamiera Cat, Island Cat and Crazed Whale Cat work well against small flocks of Brollows. However, for large flocks of Brollows, more expensive Area Attackers will be required, such as Ururun Cat. Incidentally, D'artanyan's blind spot does not include Brollows, who will rest at the 150 mark instead of 140. This means that, in theory, a D'artanyan can obliterate Brollows, though it is better to have meatshields take hits instead of D'artanyan. Kotatsu Cat, Kai or Sodom can help a lot as walls to gather many Brollows in the same area to kill them all at once. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion starts. Trivia *Part of his description, "DO YOU EVEN LIFT???" is a reference to a meme of the same name. *Brollow outspeeds all cat units, including Bullet Train Cat. *Brollow is the second fastest enemy in the game, beaten by Assassin Bear. *Brollow takes inspiration from several different birds: **He is mainly based off of the swallow, a type of bird well known for its black coat and v-shaped tail. Swallows are also a symbol of good luck, fidelity in marriage and fertility in Japanese culture. **He closely resembles a gannet, known to be the "missile bird". **He is additionally based off of the common swift, the world's fastest bird in horizontal flight, which can be clearly seen as Brollow moves forward. It also has a shorter, smaller v-shaped tail, though it is still noticeable. Another similarity between Brollow and the swift: the wings are slightly more forward on the body than they are on a swallow. * Brollow appears on the background of a spinoff game called "GO! GO! Pogo Cat!", along with Pigeon de Sable. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/209.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Berserkory | Calamary >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:Floating Enemies